To live or to tell
by NegaQueen Voldemort
Summary: A new girl in town with greater powers then the Q. How will they react.


Disclaimer: don't own anything so you can't do anything ^.^  
Author notes: you have to read this book to understand the story.  
Star Trek The Next Generation: The Valiant  
Telepathy: ... Marg ~...~ Silver  
Lieutenant's log, supplemental. I' am transferred to the U.S.S.  
Enterprise-D for the time being. Funny thing is everyone's complementing me  
for a job well done. But I don't feel like it.  
Ever since I was young my father traveled space...as a space pirate.  
Constantly putting us in trouble with various species. But some how we  
always got away. But one day that didn't happen.  
It was a normal day of stealing, lying and running away from the border  
police. My dad decided that we were going to cross the Galactic barrier to  
explore and lead a new life without being prosecuted by the people we  
crossed and he killed. Now I know that sooner or later that this all would  
blow up in a bad way for us. One of the former associate of ours decide  
that he would blow up the ship killing us for double crossing him in a  
false trade agreement we set up to take his goods. I 'm not going to get  
into details about what happened, but all I remember is being shoved into  
the only life pod on the ship. The pod began sailing towards the Galactic  
Barrier at impulse.  
Two hundred thousand kilometers...  
One hundred thousand kilometers...  
90...  
80...  
70...  
60...  
50...  
40...  
30...  
20...  
10...  
The barrier loomed in front of me, a gargantuan, red maw open wide to  
swallow me up. And that's exactly what it did. Shields dropped downed to  
forty-five percent and were lowering. Abruptly the console exploded that  
was the only thing I remember after I blacked out.  
I was found later back were I was before the whole thing happened, by some  
Klingons in the house of Lierspiaq. They raised me as a Klingon warrior.  
But they didn't know why my hair and eyes were silver.  
I found out why my hair and eyes were silver.  
"Computer...bring up the files on ESP in the Galactic Barrier."  
"A person who is exposed to the barrier has a gradual but startling  
transformation. They become superhuman, a being capable of increasingly  
improbable feats of mental and physical prowess... telepathy and telekinesis  
among them. Three humans have been transformed. All have been killed."  
"Computer continue recording."  
As you can now see I have superhuman...  
"Enterprise to shuttlecraft Hudson."  
"Lieutenant Salem here, everything checks out ok. Sensors indicate that the  
Enterprise is not at the rendezvous point."  
"Hello Ms. Salem this is the Captain, were slightly behind schedule. We  
will rendezvous in 21/2 hrs, just sit there and enjoy yourself."  
*scoff* "Of course Captain the spacious two meter or so room is absolutely  
great.*mumble* why don't you stick me in a pod and shoot me into  
Carrdassisan space."  
"What was that Lieutenant."  
"Nothing, Salem out" *chirp*  
"Computer continue Lieutenant Salem log alpha zero-three."  
Power. I have mastered them, but you wouldn't want to meet me in a dark  
corridor. I have been living with the house of Lierspiaq since I was six.  
Lierspiaq treats me like the daughter he never had. Uhh...wait also I have a  
link with my adoptive Klingon brother Marg. But the link caused his hair to  
look like the ends of his hair have been dipped in silver and his eyes have  
silver specks. Well I'm boarding the shuttle that is to take me to the  
Enterprise-D. Salem out.  
Salem looked around. Nothing...nothing...noth...uh oh.  
Salem hurriedly looked down on the console. They were two  
Klingon war birds. She put the shields up.  
"Computer what is the designation of each ship."  
"War birds 'Silver' and 'Lierspiaq'."  
Silver Salem sighed in relief it was only her bother and her  
father. But why were they here.  
"Computer open hailing frequencies to the Klingon war birds.  
Split screen."  
*bleep*  
"May I ask what you're doing here?"  
Her father and brothers face appeared on screen.  
"Silver..." Her father started in his heavy accent. "you can not  
allow us to sit back, while you are in that death trap."  
Her father let her brother Marg continue on.  
"Sil you are to be transported onto father's ship at once." Marg  
stared at Silver. "We'll give you five minutes to get what ever  
you need out of that tin can. Marg out."  
"Five minutes." Silver father repeated.  
*bleep*  
Silver sighed and looked around. Tricorder... PADD... Case... Batlhe...  
Batlhe case ...9 Klingon meshes (like worfs later on in the show.  
But with small little klingon symbols.)  
"Tricorder and PADD go in the case."  
She put those items in.  
"Batlhe goes in Batlhe case which goes in the case"  
Salem put those item were they were to go. She put on one of the  
shoulder meshes and put other in the case with the rest of the  
stuff.  
Hurry up Sil two minutes left  
~Alright Marg stop acting like a Targ~  
Just hurry up rodent  
~You Cardassian~  
That aburtly shut her brother up. Only when she was really mad would she  
call another person a Cardassian or even when she was really upset a  
Romulan.  
Sil... I'm sorry. This is not my fault. Father said you are Klingon and  
should brought in with your hounor intact. Please understand.  
~ You tell father stop acting like I cant take care of myself  
With that said silver put up her mentle blocks to keep him from contacting  
throuh their mind link.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
